Auction
by darkxjune
Summary: Pelelangan. Black Suit. Dan strategi pencurian / Super Junior / M for heavy theme


Auction (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Adventure-Crime-lil bit Romance (to be honest, I'm not sure lol)

Mature-Rated (18+ for heavy theme) *dont expect anything haha*

Main cast: Super Junior (Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Heechul)

Other cast: ssstt it's a secret hehehe

Super Junior Member dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

Inspired by: Super Junior - Black Suit (MV)

...

 _05.40 p.m KST_

Leeteuk tampak berbicara serius dengan Eunhyuk di depan pintu aula besar itu. Tak lama seorang pria berbalut jas abu-abu mahal menghampiri keduanya. Tersenyum angkuh lalu mengajak mereka mengobrol. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk membalas dengan ramah. Tuan Kim -pria di hadapan mereka- adalah seorang klien penting. _Boss_ besar dari perusahaan elektronik ternama Korea Selatan.

"Apa benar ' _Black Suit_ ' legendaris itu akan muncul?." Leeteuk tergelak, sudah menduga dari awal bahwa pria pertengahan lima puluh tahun ini akan membicarakan barang paling penting yang akan mereka lelang hari itu.

"Tentu saja. Pernahkan saya membohongi Anda dalam pelelangan?." Tuan Kim menggeleng tegas lalu menyesap cerutunya dalam sebelum membuang asap bernikotin itu ke udara bebas.

"Lalu keasliannya?." "Ah, karena itulah Eunhyuk ada di sini hari ini." Leeteuk membawa Eunhyun untuk berkenalan dengan Tuan Kim, yang memberikan pandangan remeh pada pria berkacamata itu. Eunhyuk tidak merasa terganggu, pria itu justru memberikan salam dengan senyum terpatri.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatku kecewa." Dan pria tua itu meninggalkan mereka yang memberikan salam dengan begitu hormat.

"Pria menyebalkan." Eunhyuk segera mengumpati Tuan Kim yang menghilang di belokan koridor hotel membuat Leetuk tergelak. "Biarpun begitu, dia klien kita Hyuk. Klien penting." Jawaban Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, sampai dimana obrolan kita tadi?."

...

 _06.00 p.m KST_

Hari ini pukul empat sore, perhelatan lelang tahunan akan digelar di salah satu hotel terbesar di Seoul. Lelang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dengan tema " _The Last_ ". Bukan karena ini adalah pelelangan terakhir dari SuJu _Group_ , tapi karena barang-barang yang akan di lelang adalah karya terakhir masing-masing seniman.

Lukisan terakhir dari pelukis yang memutuskan bunuh diri setelah kesepuluh jarinya terpotong di kincir air. Kertas berisi lagu terakhir dari penyair yang hilang diculik. Pedang terakhir buatan pandai besi yang terbunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Dan yang paling diincar malam ini adalah " _The Black Suit_ ". Setelan jas hitam legam yang amat elegan. Karya terakhir dari seorang perancang busana yang terbunuh satu hari setelah dia menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir jas itu. Jas yang dibuat dengan paduan bahan-bahan berkualitas oleh sang seniman untuk pernikahan sang putra. Walau pada akhirnya sang putra memilih bunuh diri saat melihat jasad ayahnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, yang berlumuran darah. Dan jas itu akan menjadi barang lelang terakhir malam ini.

 _Save the best for the last._

Berisik. Aula besar itu berisik oleh bisik-bisik pria dan wanita berpakaian kelewat mahal dan modis. Membicarakan -atau lebih tepatnya menyombongkan- pekerjaan masing-masing, properti yang sudah dimiliki, saham di berbagai perusahaan, serta nominal uang yang akan mereka hamburkan hari ini.

Sementara di luar ruangan seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan _earpiece_ terpasang apik di telinganya -Donghae- tengah sibuk memeriksa beberapa tamu yang belum masuk ke alua. Menghindari adanya berbagai macam kecurangan yang akan terjadi pada pelelangan besar yang digelar pada akhir tahun itu. Setelahnya Donghae menghubingi Siwon melalui _earpiece_ nya, mengatakan bahwa semua tamu sudah diperiksa dan pelelangan siap di mulai. Hanya setelah sang tuan rumah muncul untuk membuka acara ini.

"Donghae." Pria yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Sang pemilik _Elf Hotel_ , tempat digelarnya pelelangan itu, menepuk pundak Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tuan Shin." Balas Donghae dengan cerah.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja aku Shindong seperti biasa." Donghae hanya tergelak lalu memberi isyarat kepada Shindong untuk masuk dan memulai pelelangan hari itu.

Semua mata memandang pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan pria tambun dengan _coat_ bulu berwarna putih yang pas di tubuhnya. Leeteuk memberi hormat singkat dan memulai pelelangan itu setelah mendapat isyarat dari Shindong yang kini sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Selamat malam Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya." Leeteuk tersenyum cerah ke penjuru aula. "Malam ini berbagai karya terakhir dari sang _master_ akan dilelang dengan harga yang akan saya mulai dari satu juta won."

Sebelum Leeteuk mengetukkan palunya, tangan seorang pria terjulur. "Bagaimana dengan keaslian semua karya itu?." Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, seolah mengamini pertanyaan Heechul.

"Ah, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan _appraiser_ malam ini." Leeteuk memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk maju. Begitu pria berkaca mata itu berdiri di atas panggung, bisik-bisik semakin gencar. Mereka yang sering mengikuti pelelangan jelas mengetahui sang juru taksir dengan jam terbang tinggi itu. Setelahnya perkenalan singkat dari Eunhyuk para tamu tampak lega karena kehadiran sang ahli penilai.

Yesung mulai keluar masuk aula. Pria bersurai hitam itu bertugas membawa karya-karya yang akan diperebutkan oleh manusia-manusia berkantong tebal itu ditemani Eunhyuk yang mendapat bagian untuk menunjukkan berkas keaslian karya-karya seni itu. Yesung memasang tampang datar, sepenuhnya tak tertarik -dan tak ingin tertarik- pada _euphoria_ dan ketegangan yang diberikan oleh para Tuan dan Nyonya di hadapannya. Sementara di salah satu sudut tampak Siwon yang tengah mengkonfirmasi nama dan harga yang diajukan untuk ditampilkan pada layar, dan Donghae di sudut lain mengawasi jalannya pelelangan sambil terus saling memberi kabar pada petugas di luar ruangan tentang jalannya pelelangan.

Seperti pelelangan pada umumnya, pelelangan hari ini begitu alot. Kehadiran petinggi dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar membuat adanya persaingan ketat penentuan harga tertinggi. Siwon belum selesai mengkonfirmasi harga dari Nyonya Ahn, tetapi Tuan Kang sudah memberikan harga yang lebih tinggi.

 _TOK_

"Tuan Kang, sembilan puluh delapan juta won." Merasa namanya terpanggil, Tuan Kang berdiri dari duduknya lalu tersenyum angkuh saat meliha Tuan Kim berdecak sebal di sebrang meja miliknya. Sekalipun pedang itu bukan incaran utamanya, Tuan Kim tetap mendengus sebal karena tak mendapatkannya.

Gengsi. Itulah yang sebenarnya dijual di pelelangan ini. Bahkan di seluruh pelelangan.

Perasaan bangga setelah berhasil menghamburkan uang pada karya-karya yang sejujurnya mereka sendiri tak terlalu paham asal usulnya. Perasaan lebih tinggi dibanding semua orang yang berada satu ruangan dengan diri mereka. Perasaan menang atas kolega sekaligus musuh dalam selimut mereka.

Shindong sendiri sejak awal hanya memperhatikan. Sesekali menawar namun selalu berhasil dilawan oleh pemimpin perusahaan lain. Tapi bukannya kesal, Shindong memasang senyum lalu memberi gestur untuk melanjutkan penawaran 'musuh'nya itu. Membuat beberapa orang menggertakkan gigi karena menahan kesal pada sikap Shindong yang terkesan angkuh nan acuh. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang terus berisik. Selalu menawar pertama kali dengan harga tinggi -walau selalu dibalik oleh lawannya- dan berakhir mengumpat kesal.

"Jiwamu terlalu bergairah anak muda. Santailah sedikit." Tuan Kim memberikan senyum miring pada Heechul yang dibalas dengan seringai lain. "Bukan urusanmu pak tua."

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Dan ketukan palu Leeteuk berhasil mengendalikan keadaan. Membawa kembali ketegangan atas perebutan karya seni malam itu.

...

 _07.35 p.m KST_

Yesung mendorong meja beroda dengan setelah jas di atasnya. Pintu terbuka dan semua orang kini segera mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap takjup pada " _The Black Suit_ " yang kini diletakkan Yesung di panggung. Eunhyuk turut naik, menunjukkan berkas keaslian barang itu yang dibalas bisik-bisik bahagia oleh para tamu.

"Baik. Karya terakhir untuk lelang malam ini. _The Black Suit_ yang akan dibuka dengan harga satu juta dollar." Semua orang berhenti berbisik. Perubahan harga membuat mereka terdiam hingga seseorang memberikan penawarannya.

"Lima juta dollar." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul, sang pria penuh semangat.

Tak lama keadaan kembali riuh. Bahkan semakin riuh oleh persaingan harga yang kini sudah mencapai enam puluh lima juta dollar. Harga yang dipegang oleh Tuan Kim yang kini memasang wajah sombong. Sayang sekali ekspresi jumawa wajah itu harus luntur tak lebih dari sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Delapan puluh juta dollar." Shindong menyeringai kepada Tuan Kim, menunjukkan bahwa dia serius dengan karya kali ini.

"Delapan pukuh lima juta dollar." Nyonya Ahn tak mau kalah. Hari ini dia belum mendapatkan satu barang pun.

"Delapan pukuh tujuh juta dollar." Peningkatan penawaran mulai mengecil. "Sembilan puluh juta dollar." Tapi bukan berarti berhenti.

"Sembilan puluh dua juta dollar." Heechul menyuarakan penawarannya yang kelima sambil menatap Tuan Kim lewat sudut matanya, membuat pria yang ditatap semakin kesal.

"Sembilan pul-"

"Seratus dua puluh lima juta dollar." Belum sempat Tuan Kim menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shindong sudah menyambar, menimbukan suara seolah ada ribuan lebah di dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada yang menyangka Shindong akan rela mengeluarkan lebih dari seratus juta dollar untuk satu stel jas.

"Ada lagi yang ingin menawar." Suara gigi yang bergemeretak kesal mengembangkan senyum di wajah Shindong. Senyum mengejek pada Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Ahn yang gagal mendapatkan " _The Black Suit_ ".

"Baik kalau begitu, ' _The Black Suit_ ' jat-"

 _PATS_

Lampu aula tiba-tiba mati. Terdengar riuh bukan hanya di dalam aula, tetapi juga di luar. Sepertinya bukan hanya aula utama yang mengalami pemadaman, tetapi satu hotel. Beberapa wanita berteriak sementara para pria mengumpat dengan suara lantang, Donghae dan Siwon berusaha menghubungi penjaga di area aula, dan Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan tamu.

 _SRAKK_

Tanpa aba-aba, tirai yang menutupi seluruh jendela aula terbuka. Membawa masuk cahaya bulan dari langit yang bersih dari awan. Semua orang berhenti membuat keributan lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Tak ada yang bergerak, lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Seolah ada kekang yang mengungkung tubuh mereka. Mereka hanya mampu menggerakkan kepala.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Derap langkah dari sepatu berhak tinggi menarik perhatian. Seorang wanita berambut sekelam malam dengan _dress_ hitam legam berjalan tenang ke arah podium. Yesung dan Leeteuk yang berada di sekitar podum berusaha mengamati wajah wanita itu, tapi gagal. Ada cadar yang menutupi wajahnya. Hanya mata indah dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu ditangkap mata keduanya.

Tangan lentik wanita itu bergerak mendekati setelah jas berharga di hadapannya. Jas yang hampir menjadi milik Shindong dengan harga seratus dua puluh lima juta dollar. Leeteuk bisa melihat binar di mata indah itu. Wanita itu tersenyum dibalik cadar hitamnya.

 _SRAKK_

Tirai kembali tertutup.

 _PATS_

Lalu lampu kembali menyala.

Dan keriuhan kembali. Karena " _The Black Suit_ " menghilang dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan manekin polos di atas panggung.

Donghae dan Siwon segera berlari keluar sambil berteriak-teriak melalui _earpiece_ mereka. Memerintahkan penutupan jalan keluar manapun dan menangkap wanita yang mencuri karya terbesar untuk pelelangan mereka hari itu. Sementara di aula utama, Leeteuk dibantu Yesung dan Eunhyuk berusaha menahan amarah tamu. Mereka khawatir akan barang yang sudah mereka dapatkan akan turut menghilang.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya bisa tenang, barang yang sudah Anda semua dapatkan baik-baik saja." Donghae masuk dan memberi kabar bersama Siwon yang masih melakukan panggilan melalui ponselnya. Entah kepada siapa.

"Tapi sayang sekali _The Black Suit_ berhasil dibawa kabur." Helaan nafas berat tersedengar di salah satu meja. Shindong jelas menarik perhatian sekarang. Jas itu hampir berada di tangannya, tapi sekarang hilang entah kemana.

" _Phantom of the Moonlight_." Shindong bergumam, tapi dalam keadaan hening itu semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Dan suasana menjadi hening sesaat sebelum sebuah celetukan terdengar.

"Siapa dia?."

"Pencuri khusus pelelangan." Heechul menjawab santai. "Kudengar dia berhasil membawa kabur kalung berlian dari pelelangan di SM corp. pertengahan tahun ini." Tuan Kang menambahkan, Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Dia hanya akan membawa satu hadiah, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan barang-barang lainnya." "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu anak muda?." Tuan Kim bertanya pada Heechul yang hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan.

"Aku harus apa? Lagipula yang harus kalian beri kalimat penuh simpati bukannya Tuan Shin?." Semua orang menoleh pada Shindong yang menutup mata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu membuka mata.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kekacauan ini Tuan." Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Shindong lalu membungkuk hormat. Menyesal atas tragedi pada pelelangan kali ini. "Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Ini hanya sebuah kesialan untukku. Tak mungkin menangkap wanita itu."

Shindong berdiri lalu lalu menutup perhelatan itu secara resmi dan memperbolehkan para tamu untuk memeriksa barang yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Tanpa perlu komando kedua, semua tamu menghambur keluar. Meninggalkan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung yang membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Sementara Shindong mendekati Heechul lalu terlibat percakapan serius.

Setelah semua tamu menghilang Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Shindong saling tatap lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara Yesung masih memberikan tatapan datar.

...

..

.

 _Satu minggu sebelum pelelangan_

Heechul membuka pintu yang sepemahamannya selalu gunakan untuk pertemuan dengan klien. Di dalam sana sudah ada Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Siwon yang tengah mengobrol. Pria bermarga Kim itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon lalu mengikuti obrolan yang tengah membahas teknis pelelangan yang akan mereka selenggarakan minggu depan. Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Leeteuk mengangguk sebagai balasan atas ucapan Eunhyuk. Pembahasan mereka lanjutkan dengan teknis penilaian keaslian oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai pembicaraan mengenai ' _Black Suit'_?." "Kau terburu-buru sekali, Heechul. Kita masih harus menunggu sponsor utama kita hari ini." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Saat mulutnya hampir terbuka untuk bertanya, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Wah sudah dimulai rupanya." Pria tambun yang baru memasuki ruangan itu tersenyum simpul. Mengetahui siapa yang datang, enam pria di dalam ruangan itu membungkuk hormat. "Aihh apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah sudah jangan terlalu banyak memberi hormat, rasanya melelahkan untukku."

"Tuan Shin akan menjadi sponsor kita. Karena aula tempat pelaksanaan pelelangan kali ini ada di _Elf Hotel_ milik Tuan Shin." "Berhenti memanggilku Tuan, panggil saja aku Shindong. Kita di sini teman bukan?." Balas Shindong dengan tawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, karena semua pemain utama sudah berkumpul saatnya kita membahas menu utama kita, _Black Suit_." Mendengar kata " _Black Suit_ ", keenam orang itu kembali fokus dengan Leeteuk.

Pria yang kini rambutnya berwarna pink lembut itu mulai menjelaskan teknis 'pencurian' yang akan mereka lakukan. _Black Suit_ yang rencananya akan dijadikan barang pelelangan itu akan mereka sembunyikan. Digantikan oleh karya palsu yang akan dibuat semirip mungkin. Dengan adanya Eunhyuk sebagai _appraiser_ mereka, masalah keaslian bukan hal sulit lagi.

"Jadi kau akan membuat barang palsunya dan menukarnya dengan yang asli di pelelangan?." Heechul bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Leeteuk hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Bukannya _Black Suit_ baru akan datang dua hari sebelum acara? Bagaimana kalian menyiapkan barang palsunya dalam waktu dua hari?."

"Sejujurnya jas palsu itu sudah dalam proses pembuatan." Jawaban Eunhyuk membuat Heechul, Shindong, Donghae, dan Siwon terkejut. "Aku sudah melihat barang yang asli, dengan alasan untuk memeriksa keasliannya. Aku sempat memotret dari beberapa sisi dan... viola, anak buah Yesung sedang menggarapnya."

Shindong memberikan tepuk tangan takjub atas gerak cepat dari kelompok ini. Tak salah dia turut menjerumuskan diri dalam rencana ini. Mereka cukup gila untuk membuat segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Lalu bagaimana bila orang yang mendapatkannya tahu bahwa barang itu palsu?." "Jangan meremehkan anak buahku. Kurasa Eunhyuk bahkan akan kesulitan melihat perbedaanya." Heechul tergelak melihat Yesung yang akhirnya angkat suara dengan nada kesal, sementara Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan kau-sendiri-meremekanku.

"Untuk penjagaan?." Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Siwon yang masih tenang di tempat duduk masing-masing. Mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, dua pria itu berdiri lalu menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang akan menjadi pilihan tempat persembunyian jas yang asli.

"Ku jamin penjagaan ini tidak akan bercelah." Heechul terkekeh mendengar kalimat Siwon.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan _Phantom of the Moonlight_." Semua orang terdiam begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Heechul.

 _Phantom of the Moonlight_. Sang pencuri yang bergerak khusus di acara pelelangan. Pencuri yang selalu muncul bersama dengan cahaya temaran sang bulan. Pencuri yang selalu berhasil membawa pulang _must have item_ dari semua pelelangan yang pernah dia datangi sejak kemunculan pertamanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Barang yang dia ambil bersifat random. Dia pernah mengambil lukisan yang selamat dari sebuah kebakaran hebat, tengkorak manusia purba pada pelelangan museum, kacamata peninggalan bangsawan eropa. Dan baru-baru ini dia berhasil membawa pulang kalung berlian pada lelang yang diadakan oleh SM corp. pada pertengahan tahun.

Tapi ada satu kesamaan dari barang-barang itu. Semuanya adalah barang pelalanga puncak. Barang yang akan dilelang terakhir. Barang yang akan dilelang dengan harga tertinggi. Barang yang akan menjadi incaran semua orang.

Dan _Black Suit_ adalah barang itu.

"Karena itulah kita akan membuat beberapa opsi tempat persembunyainnya, agar wanita itu tidak dapat menemukannya." Donghae menjawab membuat yang lain mengangguk-angguk penuh harap, kecuali Heechul. "Tunggu. Wanita? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bukankah dia tidak pernah tertangkap?."

" _Well_ , rambutnya panjang dan menurut mereka yang pernah bertemu dengannya dia memiliki potongan wajah yang cantik." Heechul lalu mengendikkan bahunya sambil bergumam _terserah sajalah_.

"Lagipula aku tak yakin dia bisa mengetahui keasliannya, bukannya Yesung bilang bahkan aku saja mungkin tidak akan tahu?." Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk juga menaruh harapan besar pada anak buah Yesung.

"Lalu tugasku seperti biasa bukan?." Shindong menoleh pada Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya. "Aku akan menjadi _starter_ , pemicu para tamu agar bersemangat dengan pelelangan dan memberikan semakin penawaran yang semakin besar."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalian licik juga." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar jujur di dunia ini Tuan. Bukankah kita sendiri sedang menyiapkan kebohongan besar saat ini?."

Tawa Shindong pecah. "Ya ya ya. Jadi kapan kita akan menjalankan kebohongan besar ini?."

...

..

.

 _08.15 p.m KST_

Tujuh pria sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat khusus itu. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil mengangkat tinggi gelas berisi wine sebagai perayaan atas suksesnya rencana mereka. Ya, mereka adalah tujuh pemeran utama dalam pelelangan hari itu. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, Shindong, dan Heechul.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka _Phantom of the Moonlight_ benar-benar akan muncul." Leeteuk menggeleng kagum. Masih belum bisa melupakan kemunculan wanita cantik di pelelangannya ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu ya?." Leeteuk menganggukin pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?." Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengangguk

"Tahun lalu, dia berhasil membawa kabur buku catatan kematian yang ditemukan di Amerika." "Bagaimana penampilannya?." Yesung tiba-tiba tertarik, membuat Eunhyuk menerawang mencoba mengingat penampilan sang pencuri.

"Rambutnya panjang, walau tak sepanjang tadi. Dan dia tidak memakai _dress_ , melainkan jubah seperti jubah vampir. Yang membuatnya sama adalah penampilannya berbalut pakaian serba hitam dibawah cahaya bulan. Dan keahliannya menghentikan waktu." Pria disekelilingnya berdecak kagum.

"Oh ya, Siwon kau yakin kan kalau _Black Suit_ aman di tempatnya?." Heechul menoleh ke arah Siwon yang memberikan jempolnya pada pria itu. "Aku segera menghubungi penjaga di ruangan _Black Suit_ dan memastikan tidak ada yang masuk atau keluar dari sana selain kita bertujuh." Semuanya kembali mengangguk-angguk puas lalu kembali riuh dengan pesta keberhasilan mereka.

"Jadi bisakah kalian sekarang mengeluarkan _Black Suit_ itu? Aku ingin menyentuhnya." Shindong menatap Leeteuk yang memberikan senyum simpul lalu pergi ke ruang sebelah bersama Yesung dan mengambil manekin berbalut Black Suit.

"Silahkan." Leeteuk melepas jas itu dan menyerahkan pada pria-pria yang menatap liar pada jas berharga itu. Shindong yang pertama menyetuhnya dan mengelus jas itu, lalu bergantian dengan Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Sekalipun sudah melihatnya lebih dahulu, Eunhyuk belum sempat menyentuhnya. Di belakang mereka Donghae dan siwon hanya memperhatikan, sambil menunggu operan dari tiga pria di hadapan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Wajah Eunhyuk berubah panik. Pria itu segera merampas _Black Suit_ dan mengambil kaca pembesar, mengamati dengan teliti tiap lekuk dan jahitan jas itu. Keringat tiba-tiba menetes, membuat sisa pria di sekelilingnya ikut panik.

"He-hei, ada apa Hyuk?." Leetuk menepuk Eunhyuk yang masih tekun dengan jas di hadapannya.

"Donghae, Siwon kalian membawa lunimol bukan?." Keduanya mengangguk kaku. "Cepat berikan padaku." Dalam lima menit donghae melesat menuju mobilnya dan mengambil luminol bubuk, cairan hidrogen peroksida, dan lampu sinar uv.

Siwon bergegas mencampur bubuk luminol dengan hidrogen peroksida lalu meneteskannya di area yag ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk. Setelahnya Eunhyuk menyalakan lampu sinar uv milik Donghae. Dan pria itu berakhir terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tidak ada." Gumamnya berulang-ulang.

"Hey Hyuk, apanya yang tidak ada?." Leeteuk berusaha menyadarkan Eunhyuk yang sudah seperti orang linglung.

"Darahnya tidak ada Teuk. Darahnya tidak ada! Jas ini palsu!."

"A-APA!?." Leeteuk dan Shindong berteriak bersamaan. Sementara pria yang tersisa hanya bisa melotot sambil menjatuhkan rahangnya, terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bersuara.

"Tu-tunggu. Jelaskan maksudmu!." Shindong menggoyangkan tubuh Eunhyuk. Pada akhirnya pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Kalian tahu bukan jika perancang busana itu meninggal karena terbunuh?." Semuanya terlalu fokus hingga mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Pada waktu pria itu terbunuh, _Black Suit_ ada di dekatnya dan sudah pasti terkena darah pria itu."

"Hey hey, bisa saja sebenarnya jas ini tidak terkna bukan?." Yesung masih mencoba berpikir positif, sayangnya Eunhyuk menggeleng tegas. "Pihak keluarga dan kepolisian sudah memastikan keberadaan darah itu." Membuat mereka akhirnya terduduk dengan lemas.

"Aku tadi menyadarinya saat melihat kancing jas itu. Ada satu kancing yang cacat pada jas yang asli, karena hanya memiliki tiga lubang. Dan begitu aku mencoba mengoleskan luminol, ternyata..." Eunhyuk tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Semuanya terdiam.

Rencana besar mereka gagal total.

...

 _11.10 p.m KST_

Heechul baru saja sampai di gedung apartemennya, pria itu segera memasuki lift dan menekan angka 5, lantai tempat tinggalnya. Heechul berjalan cepat menuju unit apartemennya, badannya terasa lelah. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

 _Klik_

Saat pintu terbuka Heechul segera menuju kamarnya. Di atas tempat tidurnya, seorang wanita dengan balutan _dress_ hitam sedang mencebikkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Heechul terkekeh, apalagi saat Hani -sang kekasih- membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul. Wanitanya yang tengah merajuk benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa hm?." Heechul bertanya sambil memeluk Hani dari belakang.

"Kau berjanji segera pulang. Aku sudah menunggumu dengan menu makan malam spesial, tapi sekarang sudah dingin dan aku sudah kehilangan _mood_ ku."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Enam pria itu butuh pelampiasan dan mereka memaksaku untuk ikut ke _club_ ja-." Hani menoleh begiu mendengar kata _club_. Wanita itu memicing tak suka.

"Tenang saja aku hanya minum dua gelas saja. Sungguh." Heechul menunjukkan dua jarinya. Tapi yang dimaksud Hani bukanlah itu.

"Kau tidak menggoda gadis kan?." Heechul tergelak lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hani sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Hani, membuat sang wanita kegelian. "Tidak ada yang lebih menarik darimu, sayang."

Dan Hani tidak dapat menahan senyum untuk mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi, apakah kekasihku yang cantik ini tidak mau membalas pelukanku?." Hani membalik tubuhnya menghadap Heechul lalu memberikan pelukan hangat pada pria itu dan membiarkan sang pria mengelus rambut pendeknya.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu lama. Aku harus mengantarkan Siwon dan Donghae ke apartemen mereka." Hani mendongak. "Hanya dua? Yang lainnya?."

"Yesung juga tidak terlalu mabuk, karena dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pelelangan ini, jadi dia bisa mengantar Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Shindong pulang dengan sopir pribadinya. Kau tahu lah, dia konglomerat." Hani terkikik. "Konglomerat yang tertipu oleh sepasang pencuri."

Keduanya masih berpelukan erat hingga Hani mengingat hal yang membuatnya mati-matian menunggu kepulangan Heechul hari ini. "Kau tidak ingin melihat hadiahmu?." Hani melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum kepada Heechul. Pria itu berbinar mendengar kalimat dari Hani.

"Tentu saja." Hani segera menarik Heechul dan membawanya ke ruang rahasia mereka. Ruangan berisi barang-barang yang berhasil dicuri oleh _Phantom of the Moonlight_. Di sana, ditengah ruangan, ada jas hitam elegan tegantung dengan indah. _The Black Suit_.

"Waaaw." Heechul mendekat dan menyentuhnya, rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan jas hitam palsu yang beberapa jam lalu disentuhnya.

"Suka?." Heechul mengangguk. Hani segera melepas jas _maroon_ yang dikenakan Heechul, membuat sang pria kebingungan. "Ini hadiahmu, kau harus mencobanya."

Heechul mengenakan _Black Suit_ dengan senyum terus terkembang. Pria itu kemudian pergi ke salah satu sudut dan membawa sebuah kotak ke hadapan Hani. Sang wanita yang tahu apa isi kotak itu terpekik senang. Heechul mengeluarkan kalung berlian yang dia dapatkan dari pelelangan di SM corp. pada pertengahan tahun. Melalui pencurian sebagai _Phantom of the Moonlight_ tentu saja.

Hani membalik tubuhnya lalu membiarkan Heechul memasangkan kalung indah itu di leher jenjang Hani. Setelahnya Heechul kembali menghadapkan Hani ke arahnya. Pria itu menatap sang kekasih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Sempurna." Dan memberi hadiah tambahan berupa ciuman singkat.

"Terima kasih." Hani mematut dirinya di cermin besar, di sampingnya Heechul turut memperhatikan penampilannya. Keduanya tampak serasi dengan balutan pakaian berwana hitam elegan yang ditambah dengan beberapa sentuhan aksen. Seperti dasi _maroon_ dan jam berwarna emas pada Heechul dan kalung berlian pada Hani.

"Sayang, kau tahu? Mereka mengira _Phantom of the Moonlight_ adalah wanita."

"Aku kan memang wanita." Hani mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham.

"Bukan _Phantom of the Moonlight_ hari ini, tapi _Phantom of the Moonlight_ sejak pencurian-pencurian sebelumnya." Hani tergelak begitu paham maksud Heechul. Sementara itu sang pria segera menghujani Hani dengan _butterfly kiss_ untuk menghentikan tawa wanitanya.

"Baik baik aku akan berhenti tertawa, maaf. Kau memang cantik sayang. Belum lagi rambutmu yang kau biarkan panjang dulu." Heechul membenarkan dalam hati, tetapi tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Kau juga cantik dengan rambut panjang seperti tadi." "Maksudmu aku jelek dengan potongan pendek begini?." Heechul menghela nafas, sepertinya dia salah mengganti topik.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Hani menoleh. "Bagaimana caramu mengambil yang asli?. Siwon bilang tidak ada yang keluar masuk ruang penyimpanan _Black Suit_."

Hani tergelak kembali, untuk alasan berbeda. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Sejak awal yang dipajang adalah yang asli. Aku yang membuat Yesung tidak sadar lalu membiarkan yang asli tetap ditempatnya saat pria itu hendak menukar di ruang menyimpanan."

Heechul bertepuk tangan dramatis, membuat sang kekasih memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya ini terkadang berlebihan.

"Keahlian hipnotismu semakin meningkat. Kau bahkan sudah bisa menghipnotis hampir satu ruangan tanpa bantuanku lagi." "Tentu saja, kau kan gurunya." Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, aku tidak akan bisa membuka dan menutup tirai tadi. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?." Heechul merengkuh tubuh Hani lalu menggoyangkan telunjuk panjangnya. "Trik pesulap itu rahasia sayang." Dan memberikan kedipan mata genit pada Hani. Membuat wanita itu menyerang Heechul dengan cubitan gemas.

"Hei, kita sudah memakai pakaian luar biasa hari ini. Sudah berbagi hadiah. Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kita rayakan?." Hani mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Heechul. Beberapa gelas anggur simpanan mereka bisa jadi pilihan terbaik.

"Sayang." Heechul menoleh dan mendapati puppy eyes dari sang kekasih, sepertinya wanitanya ini punya permintaan. "Ada apa sayang?."

"Awal tahun depan EXID _group_ akan mengadakan pelelangan dan akan ada sebuah anting dari reruntuhan mesir." Benar kan, wanitanya punya permintaan. Heechul hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut pendek Hani.

"Baiklah, mari kita beri pertunjukan untuk mereka dan mengambil anting itu sebagai bayarannya."

\- END -

A/n: wowww. Setelah kemaren hampir 2k word. Kali ini berhasil tembus 4k word. Gilaaa. Mana ngetiknya ngebut sehari doang lagi hahaha. Mumpung MV Black Suit masih anget nih ehehe

Welkambek SUPER JUNIOR, MY HERO, MY FIRST LOVEEE. Walaupun sekarang saya nyeburnya ke Inspirit, tapi om-om suju tetep jadi first love buat saya sama mamah kok huhuhu. Selamat kembali om-om ganteng akuuuh

P.s direpublish karena kemaren salah ngetik TBC, padahal ini udah END alias udah kelar sampai di sini wkwk


End file.
